


breathe

by Nl112003



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, i have no clue how to end this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nl112003/pseuds/Nl112003





	breathe

he would _die_ for you.

that much is clear.

clear as his love, clear as the knife

clear as it’s path, cutting through the air 

clear as the home, it carves in his chest

his eyes they hold no regret,

for his only purpose was to keep you breathing

keep you happy

keep you

But you?

you can’t _breathe_ without him

and it’s in your screams, ringing through the air

it's in your heart beats, pounding faster and faster

it's in your breaths, becoming shorter and shorter

he'd die for you.

but you? 

you can't breathe without him

and in that night

two souls were lost

but they were together

and that's all that mattered.


End file.
